


Time will see us die

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Epithet, M/M, pretty much only ANGST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’m here love, don’t give up.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed, and almost raw.  
> I don't know why I had this strong feeling that I had to write this angsty one shot. and I'm not even sorry.  
> Deftones "Diamond eyes" had a great influence on the story.

         It didn’t matter if Keith had a quick mind or sixth sense of a predator. Time was his enemy. He couldn’t win. It was a rule that wrote the universe itself. Keith was _fast,_ but he could never win a race against time. His heart was wildly beating, like drums in a rainy day. His blood was hot, so hot and thick. His lungs were burning, and his legs were so weak and so tired, that it was almost impossible for him to continue. He was crawling.

_You are so far away. You can’t win._

Keith wasn’t injured, his body was in good form, but his mind was going crazy. He cried and yelled around himself, like a lost and wounded animal. It couldn’t end like _this._ He didn’t want to end with a broken heart.

Grey sky above his head, geysers of warm water all around him. He didn’t know which way to go, he just wanted to be faster, but his jetpack wasn’t helping enough. His mind was fast, so fast, but his body was still a slave to the laws of physics. As always he could create a whole new world in his mind. The world where he could jump on the timeline as a soul lost in time, to the world where he was able to save Shiro in the space during the Kerberos mission. The world where he was able to touch Shiro’s wounds and heal them, make him smile, make him safe. Keith’s hands were _empty_ and bruised from all of his falls. He had no such power.

_You can’t win, you are too slow._

Keith remained on the edge of the cliff. He screamed, his lungs full of hot air. The canyon was too big and Shiro was too far away and in danger.

“This is not right! This shit is not right!” he yelled, but the communication between him and Shiro was still weak.

Angrily, Keith slammed his palm several times against his helmed, trying to fix the low signal in old fashioned style. He was smarter than this, but the wings of time overshadowed his mind. It was as if he was running around, in circles on the event horizon, while his mind was already devastated in the singularity.

 _“Keith, Keith are you there?”_ Shiro’s voice was muffled and his breathing was too fast.

“Shiro! Thanks god, oh my god, Shiro, _Shiro, Shiro…_ ” he couldn’t stop repeat his name like a holy prayer.

 _“Keith, I need you here.”_  

“Tell me where you are!” Keith was yelling. The big canyon was still between him and Shiro. _The obstacle, you were born to overcome obstacles._

_“I’m in a cave. There are some creepy creatures and they look very hungry.”_

“Shiro!”

_“I’m with you, Keith.”_

“Stay like _that,_ stay with me.” Keith took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He was on an alien planet, it was nothing new, but he was in big trouble because of his lion, and Shiro’s life hung by a thread. _Find a way out._

“Patience yields focus.” Keith opened his eyes, and immediately he saw a solution, a dangerous one.

 _“That one stayed with you._ ” Shiro smiled. His voice was tired.

When Shiro began to cough, Keith got nervous. His vision was blurred, his hands trembled. Shiro was so far away and in an unknown danger. Fear possessed Keith’s body, and it triggered anxiety in him.

 _“Keith please, I don’t know how long I will be able to…”_ Shiro moaned painfully.

“Hold on there Shiro! I’m on my way!”

The hot stream of water helped him jump over the big canyon. When Keith was flying across the big valley, his mind was captured in a small frame, for a moment he was mentally back in his body and then when he landed on the unstable edge of the cliff, Shiro was screaming his name.

Keith ran.

_You can’t win, his time has come._

“Shiro hang on!” Keith was half-running and half-flying, thanks to his jetpack. The adrenaline was burning in his muscles like gasoline in an open fire. Keith felt like a machine; _you don’t have to go slowly if you have a reason to go fast. Push it!_

_“Keith, baby…”_

Keith’s heart has _jumped_ in his chest. His cheeks were burning, his chest flet like the surface of the sun. Shiro called him _baby._ And at that moment, Keith knew he’s too late.

_“Do you remember how… how we met?”_

“Shiro, don’t speak, rest _please!”_

_“You were so good, so good.”_

“Shiro!” Keith had to climb another large rock. His fingers were bruised because his gloves were slowly tearing apart from the sharp rocks.

 _“I was training you because of your temper.”_ Shiro laughed. _“You were so good that they gave you a personal tutor. It was my honor, Keith.”_

“The best tutor!” Keith climbed the rocks and crawled on his knees to the next big obstacle; it was a waterfall.

_“You always get confused when you’re alone, because… Keith, you don’t know your priorities.”_

“I know my priorities; you are my priority!” This time Keith used the assistance of his jetpack. He was slowly climbing the waterfall when his hand slipped on a wet rock, and he was falling down on the rocky ground. Five meters.

_“Keith, are you alright?! Keith!”_

Keith helmed crackled. His brain went black for a moment. His wrist was sprained. The pain went straight to his brain, it woke him up and opened his eyes.

_“Keith, what happened? Keith are you there?!”_

“I…” Keith inhaled sharply. “I fell, but I’m alright, just… few secs…” He wasn’t alright. The pain from his wrist was pulsing to his whole arm. If his body wasn’t full of adrenaline, the pain could easily nail him down like a big, heavy rock. 

 _“You fell? Are you alright? You don’t sound like you’re alright.”_ Shiro coughed again, then he started to choke, and that was a trigger for Keith. Pain or not, his only wrist had to help him.

“I’m on my way. My jetpack is a bit broken, but I’m on my way, hang on Shiro.”

 _“Keith, I don’t think… I can…”_ silence.

“Shiro! Shiro! Talk to me, come on, big boy, talk to your baby, talk to me!” Keith's voice was desperate and tired, down upon his forehead flowed a cold sweat, making him sick.

 _“Our first kiss,”_ Shiro breathed heavily, _“I can’t remember our first kiss…_ ”

At that point, Keith knew, Shiro had to lose a lot of blood. Shiro’s voice was weak, almost whisper, his heavy breathing was present after every word.

_You are losing him; time’s almost up._

“Our first kiss? Alright, _uhg… ah…_ ” Keith finally climbed. His forearms touched the ground.

 _“I can’t remember._ ” Shiro began to panic.

“We’ve been on an evening trip.” Keith stood up. His body felt as if Keith was trying to tear himself apart, away from his bones, flesh, and organs. “You said a joke; it was about me and stars and how I can’t see the romantic in the stars.”

_“Hmmm…”_

“Then I said, stars are only gases, there’s nothing romantic about that.”

 _“I remember.”_ Shiro’s voice was soft as if he was immersed in memories.

“Yeah and then…” Keith’s knees were shaking. The weakness captured his body into its cold hands. Every step and move he made were like trying to walk in a deep snow drift.

“Then you said: _let’s do something romantic under the unromantic stars,_ and you kissed me.”

 _“Yeah.”_ Shiro smiled.

_At least he died with a smile on his lips._

Keith’s mind began to be occupied by the worst scenarios. _Just give up, you can’t help him._ His mouth went dry, his heartbeat loud in his ears. Keith lost his way; he didn’t know which way to go, or why he even should go somewhere. His brain flew over a field of pain like an airplane. Fast and painfully, in dizziness.

“Shiro, Shiro…”

_“Keith, baby…”_

“Shiro, save me, save my lost mind, I can’t… I don’t know… how to concentrate I…”

_“Keith, do you remember when your first failure in the simulator?”_

“I…” Keith couldn’t breathe. He’s steps were slow. He was walking only because his brain was driven by the thought of Shiro.

 _“It was late night practice. Only you and me.”_ Shiro’s voice was so weak and tired, and Keith tried to convince himself that, maybe, Shiro just wants to go to sleep and when he comes, everything will be fine.

“Because you were my tutor, we were a special _duo,”_ Keith remembered. Shiro’s voice was helping him stay focused on his task. He let the voice lead him.

_“I said, you look good, relaxed and focused.”_

“And then you pulled me closer, and our foreheads smashed. You had a bump on your forehead for a weak.” Keith laughed weakly. “I hid it under my bangs.”

 _“Yeah… I wanted to kiss you… like in the movies. Passionately._ ”

“We still didn’t make love Shiro,” Keith had to lean against the rock.

_“Sometimes, next time baby…”_

_Next time, are you sure? Time is your enemy!_

Keith clenched his teeth. His eyes focused on a road before him. Nothing could change his will to survive, his will to help Shiro. Every step he took, was heavy and made him dizzy to the point where he had to hit himself to stay focused.

“Shiro, I can feel it, I’m close and…” Keith went silent. There was no sound from Shiro, not even breathing. Nothing.

“Shiro?! Shiro are you there?!”

_“Baby I… sorry I can’t…”_

“No, stay with me!”

_“I wish I could I…”_

“Shiro!” Keith forced his legs to run. The pain was suppressed by adrenaline.

_Nobody can win._

“Shiro, I, had a… surprise for you! Do you remember when we… when I… _fuck!”_ He was losing his focus.

 _“Keith…_ ”

Then, like a miracle, before Keith’s eyes appeared the Black Lion, silent, without a motion. This revelation heated up his body and mind.

“I can see a black lion!”

_“Be careful… beasts...”_

“No problem! No fucking beast can stop me now!”

 _“You are awesome…”_ Shiro was so quiet that Keith almost couldn’t hear him.

“Rest, I’ll be there!”

_“Keith… I can see you…”_

Hallucination. It was the last stage. Keith knew he had to hurry up, but this time the obstacle was bigger and dangerous. Four beasts were spaced around the cave, waiting for their moment.

“Yeah, I’m by your side Shiro, I’m right next to you.”

 _“I can see you.”_ Keith couldn’t see Shiro’s smile, not even that he used his last strength to raise his hand above his head.

“I’m there _love,_ don’t give up.”

_“I love you…”_

Keith started to run across the rocky field right to the black lion. He attracted the attention of the beast. They abandoned their positions from the cave and slowly were sneaking to Keith and the black lion.

“Black, I know I’m not Shiro, I’m not your paladin, but please, help Shiro, help me to _save him!”_  At that moment, when Keith’s palm touched Black, and its eyes sparkled, Shiro’s voice came from the radio. Every breath, every pause, all of this was crawling into Keith’s skin like scares.

_“Keith, diamonds are falling… I can see diamonds. A sky full of diamonds.”_

“Shiro I’m on my way!” Keith said. The beast was all around him, a black lion roared and opened his mouth for him.

_“The stars look like… diamonds. Stars are a romantic baby.”_

“Shiro!”

_You know, it’s not too late, it’s already late. It was always too late._

Keith couldn’t control the Black Lion with both hands. Every move was confused and clumsy. The lion looked drunk. Keith’s vision was a blur, his eyes half-closed and his face full of cold sweat. His arm was on fire.

“Shiro, I can see the diamonds…”

Black cleared the way to cave where Shiro was hiding. Heavy rocks rolled to the side. Keith came out from the lion. His body was too weak. Keith thought it was only a sprained wrist, but his body felt yet another injury. Keith didn’t know one of his ribs was fractured. It was on the left side, the same side of his body with sprained wrist, so Keith connect the pain with his wrist.

“Shiro!” Keith threw away his helmet and dropped to his knees next to Shiro. “Shiro, _my Shiro._ ” Tears were visible in his eyes. He couldn’t care less if Shiro would see them.

 _“Shiro!”_ he also got rid of shiro’s helmet. “Talk to me; I’m here now!” Carefully, he moved his injured arm under Shiro’s neck, then he rested the weight of Shiro’s head on his forearm and using the other hand he gently pressed him to his chest.

_You can’t win._

Keith rested his head on Shiro’s temple. His tears were falling down on Shiro’s cheek. Small, transparent, almost like diamonds.

Keith didn’t ask why Black wasn’t able to help Shiro; he didn’t ask _why,_ or _who._ He was lethargic, embracing Shiro’s lifeless body. When the wave of chaos finally caught up with him, Keith was almost sure he’s going to die next to Shiro’s body. There was no reason for him not to think that. He’s body was too weak to protest, his eyes were tired, Shiro’s warm face was the last thing he could feel, and the diamond dust in Shiro’s hair was the last thing he could see.

_Don’t break my heart._

The diamond dust was all around them, sparkling in Shiro’s and Keith’s hair. The cave celling shined, covered with diamonds.

 

_Time will see us realign_

_Diamonds rain across the sky_

_Shower me into the same realm_

**Author's Note:**

> you can say hi on my tumblr; https://circumstellardust.tumblr.com/


End file.
